


holding on to soft things

by deimosun



Series: deserve's got nothing to do with it [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, some violence but not much, tw for cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deimosun/pseuds/deimosun
Summary: “who did that?” leo’s sharp voice brings him out of his own head. leo is standing dangerously close to neymar, his fists clenched on his side and neymar is looking down on leo as he shrugs nonchalantly.and apparently because neymar is as stupid as much as he is pretty, he answers “not you.”





	holding on to soft things

**Author's Note:**

> when i first posted this ages ago, i had a friend do a news cover of it for me but! i lost it.   
> anyway: msn fic companion piece to my other work. i forgot to repost this sooner.

when they hear neymar’s as he walks into the room, none of them look towards him – it’s nothing new, nothing that would call their attention. he and leo keep watching masterchef argentina on tv, leo curled over his body, his little feet tucked under a pillow.

neymar walks heavily, probably a bit drunk – he is coming back home after a night out with his friends, after all, feet hitting the floor loudly until he’s standing in front of them, both hands on his hips. luis is ready to smile because _it’s neymar_ when he realizes something is wrong, very wrong. leo immediately tenses up, his body going rigid right besides luis. he gets up and faces neymar, taking him in – his lips are puffy and there’s hickeys all over his neck.

luis gets up too, his legs a bit shaky,   _no, this can’t be happening, fuck nono_ –

“who did that?” leo’s sharp voice brings him out of his own head. leo is standing dangerously close to neymar, his fists clenched on his side and neymar is looking down on leo as he shrugs nonchalantly.

apparently because neymar is as stupid as much as he is pretty, he answers “not you.”

luis is rooted to the spot, he can’t feel his limbs, so when leo surges forward to grab neymar by the collar, he unableto do anything but watch.

“who did that?” leo asks again, his voice low and clipped. neymar doesn’t answer this time, just keeps staring straight back into leo’s eyes. leo doesn’t let him go, doesn’t weaken his hand and doesn’t stand back. neymar doesn’t say anything either, just keeps breathing heavily, his chest going up and down and anybody else wouldn’t think anything of it but luis knows, luis knows him, knows them, knows neymar is nervous behind the façade and that something is really wrong.

“answer him, ney.” luis talks for the first then, his voice tiny and quiet but yet sounding so loud on the silence of the room.

neymar snorts and looks at luis this time, hurt and angry eyes staring back at him.

“some guy i blew on the club’s bathroom.”

as soon as the words leave his mouth, leo slaps him across the face.

it’s so fast and so quick, luis has no – he has no idea how to react.

“what the fuck ,leo???” neymar yells, shoving leo and stumbling away, a hand covering half of his face.

“now you ask?” leo asks back angrily, stepping closer again, yelling just as loud as neymar. “is it our fault you’re a damn whore?”

“shut the fuck up!!” neymar says back, his voice still high and loud and he looks a bit scared now, shoulders tense, back sticking up straight.

luis feels hopeless, just standing on the side lines watching they both go at each other’s throats with claws out, intending to hurt and spill blood. everything he worked for, everything he tried to keep together, everything he had is just breaking – just like that, falling apart right in front of him, efortlessly.

he feels a loud ringing on his ears and far off he still can hear leo _yelling who is it, fucking tell me his name neymar_ and neymar just as mad just as wild screaming back _now you care? now you suddenly care???_ and it’s a lot, so much going on and luis can’t simply focus on only one thing, it’s all too much.

he hears the door closing loudly and it snaps him out of his stupor. when he looks up there’s only leo on the room, breathing violently quick , a hand running through his hair and pulling at the strands. he sits down on the coach and luis sits beside him, not touching at all.

his mind is spinning, he can’t stop thinking about it his brain won’t leave him alone – neymar left, neymar left them, left him. he feels his blood boiling underneath the numbness, underneath the hurt and the pain. he tries to choke it down to keep calm to dig his nails on his hand but he can’t, it won’t go away he _can’t_.

he gets up suddenly and he sees leo getting up too, an arm extended to touch him to bring him down but he’s not very good too, he’s angry and distressed and worked up and it’s no good for them to be around each other like that, it’s not useful. luis walks towards where the car keys are and picks one, his hands shaking from where he’s holding them.

“luis – “ leo tries to say before he goes through the door, before something bad gets done.

he stops before opening it, his shoulders hard and on a rigid line on his back.

“it’s gonna be alright.” he says, before walking out of the house.

they both know that’s a lie.

 

* * *

 

neymar run away to dani, of course.

he’s trembling a little bit, his lip is split and the worry he sees on his face when dani opens the door washes over him like a wave ofrelief.

he cries on dani’s lap at first, sobbing and mumbling nonsense out.  dani just rubs his back gently and keeps repeating “there, there” until neymar has calmed down enough to drink a glass of water.

“so,” dani is the first to break the silence. “what happened?”

neymar takes a deep breath, puts the glass down on the coffee table before telling dani what happened.

dani listens to everything, his brows furrowed and he nods when neymar expects him to, when he should.

“have you considered,” dani starts slowly. “ _not_ cheating on your lovers? have you ever heard of _talking it out_?”

neymar looks at him and frowns before looking away, down at his own hands. he sighs sadly and flops down on the couch.

“i want to fix things,” he mumbles. the way dani pats his back seems like an unsaid _i know_.

 

* * *

 

 it’s all over the news next morning.

when luis left the house, he ended up getting a speeding ticket – he was driving so fast and he didn’t even realize, didn’t feel himself doing it. and to make things even better, when he was stopped, he was so angry and irrational he punched the cop right on the face when he was asked for his driver’s license.

it’s all over the news next morning, and the club isn’t happy about it. not at all.

 

* * *

 

next training, luis isn’t there.

neymar can feel leo drilling holes on the back of his head, but he refuses to look. he feels leo glaring even harder when it’s time for them to shower, leo looking at every inch of skin on his body that is marked up, marks that were not put there by neither him or luis. neymar feels ashamed and sad and alone, so alone.

dani said to talk to them right? so neymar hangs around on the locker room, waiting for leo to be done, so they can talk. dani nodded his head as he patted neymar’s head as bye so. he’s doing the right thing here, he’s trying, he has to!

when leo comes out of the shower and realize he’s alone with neymar, his face closes off right away. neymar is a bit scared but he has to be strong, he just needs to tell leo what happened.

except when he opens his mouth to say something, he just gets “leo – “ out before leo is coming down on his like a storm, face angry and fists clenched by his side.

“it’s your fault, you know that right?” leo says at him, his voice dangerous and full of venom, his body radiating warmth neymar cannot touch, is prohibited to. “it’s your fault luis got that fucking ticket. it’s your fault he punched the cop and it’s your fault he missed training today.”

“leo, i –“ neymar tries to speak but leo doesn’t let him, keeps pressing and keeps talking, doesn’t give him room to breathe.

“this is all your fault!” leo exclaims, shoving him until neymar hits one of the lockers with a bang which makes him wince. his eyes lock into the barely faded hickey on neymar’s neck, huge and shameful. “if you weren’t such a slut, such a fucking whore – none of this would have happened.”

neymar’s eyes are watering by now, he’s with a hand up protecting his shoulder where it hit and face turned away. he tries taking a deep breath, tries not crying and to have control so he can apologize. but leo is looking at him so meanly, eyes full of hurt and anger and neymar feels so vulnerable and sad.

he ends up running away, leaving leo behind and alone inside there, sobbing his heart out all the way back on dani’s car. he fucked up, he fucked up and he doesn’t know what to do how to fix it he feels so sad and he can’t stop crying, can’t stop sobbing. it feels like he ruined a great thing, like he ruined it and left it into broken pieces scattered all around him on the ground.

 

* * *

 

next day, luis is back to training with the team.

he has to make a press conference first, says he’s sorry and all the usual stuff. pulls a _it was only partially my fault_ before stomping away, angry and irritable, his shoulders stiff and head down.

he hangs out around leo and neymar is a bit afraid but also, he really needs to talk to them, make them see how sorry he is how he didn’t mean any of what he did but leo won’t let him, leo won’t even let him approach them before turning around and walking away, a hand firm and possessive on luis’ lower back.

neymar complains about him to dani, how it’s not fair and how is he supposed to make them listen to him if leo won’t allow him to get closer!

“you have to make them listen to you little bro.” dani says, looking him dead in the eye. “you’ve been with them for weeks. you know their weakness so you probably have some leverage?”.

neymar’s mouth opens on a little o and he lets out an _ohhhhhh_. he nods vehemently and hugs dani, yells a “thanks bro!!! you’re the BEST!!!” before running off to train penalties with mats.

and dani is the best, he really is, because even though he ripped neymar off for what he did, he still forgave him and tried to help him make things better, get his lovers back.

 

* * *

 

after training, neymar already has his plan all set up.

he makes sure leo and luis are behind him on the tunnel before he plants a big wet kiss on a staff guy.

neymar is very, very stupid, you see, but then again his plan does work because leo is after him like a bull, pulling him by his arm, grip tight like a vice, towards an empty kit room, luis walking behind him.

he shoves neymar against the wall and his hand goes automatically towards his throat. not putting any kind of pressure, but just lets his hand there. he could, if he wanted to. luis doesn’t even stop him, it’s sort of like he’s numb, on automatic pilot. his eyes are empty and his face is emotionless.

neymar’s eyes are watery and he has both hands besides his body, arms shaking like bamboo twigs as he takes a big breath before finally talking.

“i’m sorry i'm so sorry i just – i wanted you to pay attention to me. i just wanted you to pay attention to me.”

leo’s eyebrows shoot up and his hand tightens just a little bit.

“well, aren’t we?” he replies, gesturing angrily with his free hand to himself and luis both. his voice is sharp and neymar looks so afraid and scared.

“i'm sorry!!!!” he wails out, finally crying, finally letting it out, ugly sobbing coming from his mouth, tears slipping out of his eyes. “i'm sorry that i feel left out!!! i feel inappropriate and too young and i know you both are just indulging me you don’t have to lie!! come on just admit it you don’t have to lie anymore i know you don’t actually want to spend time with me i know just tell it already you’re both going to retire together and buy a cottage and i will be alone!!! i will be left behind all on my own!!!!”

leo is so surprised by the outburst he lets go of neymar’s neck, recoils his arm, steps back and just looks at neymar, how desperate he is, shouting these things at him and luis while his eyes won’t stop letting tears go.

“neymar, what – “ he tries asking, a bit worried, but neymar interrupts him and won’t stop talking/crying out now, like a dam finally letting open after so long being closed off.

“how many dogs will you adopt without me???” neymar screams accusingly at him, recoiled against the wall as he cries and sobs, nose so full of snot one hand comes up to halfheartedly clean it so he can keep crying some more. “how many dogs do you pretend to adopt without me???”

“neymar, please,” luis tries this time, his eyes wide open on surprise but neymar doesn’t even want to know, he cannot be stopped, shakes furiously when one of them try to touch him and he just keep talking.

“you both have a bond and i'm not in it!!!!! i always try so hard i try my best to impress you but i'm still treated like a kid!! you never take me anywhere!!! you never carpool with me!!”

“neymar your house is on the opposite side of the town –“

“i don’t care i can walk!!!!” neymar wails out, even though _it’s a goddamn one hour walk_ from his house to theirs. “you both love mate and i don’t get invited to mate nights so i'm all alone while you’re both together!!! you don’t wear my clothes!!! how can you not wear my clothes!!!”

neymar is sobbing so so loudly, ugly sobs escaping his mouth, cries and gasped breaths that leave leo so speechless and stunned he doesn’t even have the time to reply _but you’re so much skinnier than us how are we supposed to wear your clothes_. regardless the surprise, luis is sad and angry, he’s still hurt but also – he’s really worried. neymar won’t stop crying and his skinny body is shaking so bad, his chest is rising and falling so fast it look like it’ll burst apart at any given second.

“i can’t win!!!” he yells at them, eyes downcast and he just looks so sad luis’ heart skips a beat. “you both don’t really love me, you’re just indulging me, i know it.”

luis steps forward, close enough that he could touch neymar, if he wanted to.

“of course we treat you like a kid ney,” luis tells him, fondness clear as day on his voice. “you are one.”

neymar’s watery eyes snap towards him and he cleans his nose with the back of his hand again, wipes the snot on the front of his shirt.

“luis, i'm so sorry – i'm so so so sorry i never meant for you to get into trouble please i'm so sorry it’s my fault it happened – i'm so stupid please i'm so sorry,” neymar sobs out again, voice trembling.

luis’s hearts melts, softness showing its face again, clawing its way towards the surface once more. he can’t stay mad at neymar, not when he’s like this, so open and raw and vulnerable, sobbing his little heart out because he wants to be wanted.

“it’s okay ney,” luis says, and steps forward once more so he can hug neymar, who throws himself against luis, flaying limbs, hiding face on luis’ neck and his skinny little arms holding luis very viciously from behind. “you are younger and wilder and messoer and we love you just like that. you can come to mate nights if you want even if you don’t like it and if you don’t come we won’t love you any less, won’t want you any less. if you want to carpool with us so bad you can find a house near ours or maybe move in with us.”

leo mutters “he can go to your house but not mine,” because, well. he’s not as quick to forgive. neymar did cheat and that is like, a criminal offense on leo’s books. upon hearing this, neymar turns his head around from luis’ neck so he can look at leo. he looks so sad and regretful, he starts crying again.

luis is keeps hugging neymar, both hands rubbing his back up and down as he murmurs _shhh shh it’s gonna be okay ney_. he throws a reproachful stare at leo and leo looks away, crosses his arms in front of his chest before glaring back at him.

he’s not quite ready yet.

* * *

 

they go home together that day and leo does eventually ends up forgiving neymar after a few days. some things take time. luis helps, talks sense into him – makes him think it over and what he’d like now, how he wants it. leo says he’ll only take neymar back if he wears a collar during sex.

leo pretends it’s a condition but it’s not, not really – he’s just very possessive of neymar and neymar is very excited to accept this, everything, anything to have leo loving him again too (as if he could have ever stopped). 

luis is a bit worried about the collar condition, about what it will change. but neymar seems okay with it, happy and smiling all toothy again, kissing leo good morning and sleeping between both of them at night.

they sit down one day to look at options online and eventually end up torn between a dark blue one and a gold metal one. they call luis from the kitchen, where he is doing mate, to decide and he says the gold one will look prettier on ney. neymar blushes at that, a flush high on his skin and he smiles so so brightly at luis that everything feels okay again.

leo also buys a cockring for neymar and neymar sulks, all BUT I AM GETTING BETTER. they also buy flavored lube on neymar’s request, strawberry, cherry and vanilla – even though luis said it might be overly sweet.

leo snorts and says he’s spoiled. neymar looks affronted and answers “well that’s my reward for taking two dicks at once!!”. luis laughs as he sees the tips of leo’s ears turning pink before leaning down and kissing them both on the lips.

(later, leo will still insist for the name of the guy so he can beat him up but neymar shakes a little bit so luis glares at him until he drops the subject. they are alright.)


End file.
